2 Love
by Akira-kunn
Summary: Saat perang dunia keempat selesai, beberapa hari kemudian Naruto bertemu dengan wanita yang mirip sekali dengannya. perempuan itu tinggal sementara waktu dirumah Naruto. dan perempuan itu bernama Naruko. Naruko itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto, bisa dibilang Naruko itu adalah sexy no jutsunya Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak sedang menggunakan jurus itu. Bagaimana kisahnya? ayo baca!


Author : Akira-kunn

Pairing : Naruto,Naruko, Hinata

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship

NB :Maaf kalau Garing, gaje, nggak lucu, kata-kata yang bermasalah, singkat, etc. :D | saya masih newbie kakak-kakak jadi belum begitu bisa bikin FanFiction dengan bagus, mohon dihargai ^A^)7 |

Yo! Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang shinobi yang terkenal saat perang dunia keempat selesai, yah... memang dari dulu aku sudah terkenal dattebayo! Saat perang dunia keempat selesai, kriminal-kriminal di dunia ninja ini sudah semakin berkurang. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung, AKU PUNYA KEMBARAN?! EH?! NANI?!. Yah ini pasti janggal, semenjak perang dunia keempat usai, beberapa hari ada seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip denganku. Yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah aku yang sedang menggunakan Sexy no jutsu! Tetapi itu bukan aku dattebayo!. Sekarang perempuan itu tinggal dirumahku sementara waktu, bisa kubilang dan kuulangi lagi. Dia itu seperti aku yang sedang menggunakan SEXY NO JUTSU!

"Oi..." aku melihatnya sedang memakan ramenku dengan lahap, apakah dia tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun dattebayo ?

"Hnn ? Nani ?" dia menatapku sambil terus melahap ramenku.

"Itu ramenku dattebayo" aku menunjuk ramen yang dimakan lahap oleh perempuan itu yang bernama Naruko. Yah... nama kami memang hampir sama, bahkan hanya beda 'Ko' dan 'To' dattebayo.

"Ah... gomen, aku kira ini ramen buatku..." tetapi sayang! Ramenku sudah habis disantapnya dattebayo.

"Ah... kau ini, hanya bisa bikin merepotkan diriku" aku berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur, untuk memasak ramen cupku. _Dia ini, sangat mirip denganku, dan yang paling parah lagi, dia memakan ramenku tanpa seijinku dattebayo!_, kataku dalam hati sambil menatap langit. _Apa yang terjadi? Apa seperti waktu itu aku bersama dengan Sakura-chan? Menuju dunia tsukiyomi bikinan Tobi, tapi aku tak melihat ada tanda-tanda dunia tsukiyomi_, aku terus berpikir kenapa ada diriku yang seperti sedang menggunakan sexy no jutsu.

_SRRINGGG_

"Ah..." bunyi Tekoku yang sudah mendidih, aku mematikkan kompor. Lalu menuangkan air panas itu ke ramen cupku dengan secukupnya.

"Naruto-kunn~" Naruko memanggilku.

"Ya?" aku duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tolong bantu aku~" dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk menuju dapur.

"Nani dattebayo?" aku mengambil sumpit.

"Ano..., aku tak tahu bagaimana menggunakan _shower_" katanya dengan malu-malu.

"Haah, kau selalu membuatku repot dattebayo! Bisakah kau mengerti sedikit tentang dunia ini? Oh ya, cara menggunakan _shower_ itu sangat gampang! Tinggal putar ke kanan atau ke kiri...umm... tetapi... lebih baik kau putar saja ke kanan..." aku sudah mulai naik darah, tetapi aku tetap sabar. Hahaha! Dia pasti tidak tahu kalau aku menjahilinya.

"Baiklah..." dia kembali kekamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada teriakan yang sangat keras dari kamar mandi. "KKYYAAA~~! PANAS~!" teriak Naruko di kamar mandi.

"Ahahahaha~" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai lupa kalau aku ingin makan ramen cupku.

Naruko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk, dia menghampiriku dengan muka kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang putar saja ke kanan, tapi akibatnya? Panas! Dasar Naruto-kun! Hampir saja kulitku melepuh gara-gara dirimu! Untung saja aku langsung memutarnya ke kiri. Itu sangat menyelamatkanku, bodoh!" dia melempar bantal ke mukaku. Untung saja tak mengenai ramen cupku.

"Hei kau bodoh apa? Jangan sembarangan melempar bantal ke muka orang! Itu sangat berbahaya! Apalagi kalau bantal ini mengenai ramen cupku, kau harus bertanggung jawab dattebayo!" aku melempar bantal itu ke lantai.

"Justru kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejahilanmu itu! Kulitku bisa melepuh gara-gara dirimu yang menyuruhku untuk memutar _shower _ ke kanan! Itu sangat bahaya dari ramen cup itu! Dan muka mu! Bodoh!" Naruko tidak mau kalah. _Heh, apa boleh buat dattebayo, sekarang aku tak bisa berkata-kata, memang dasar merepotkan dattebayo!_ Kataku dalam hati dengan agak kesal.

"Ya iya, aku salah dattebayo" kataku menyerah. Aku mengambil sumpit, lalu memakan ramen cupku. Sementara itu Naruko kembali ke kamar mandi.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

"Whuuaah~" aku bangun dari tidurku yang sangat nyenyak.

"Ah, Naruto-kun sudah bangun?" aku kenal suara ini. Naruko, ya ... aku melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum sambil memakai ... baju yang kukenakan setiap hari! Tetapi saat ku lihat-lihat kembali, itu bukan bajuku, bajunya itu bermodel untuk perempuan, tetapi... sangat mirip dengan bajuku.

"Sudah..." aku mengucek-ucek mataku, lalu menguap.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini? Akan kusiapkan!" katanya dengan bersemangat, aku yakin dia sudah men-_charge_ dirinya sampai _full_, makanya dia sangat bersemangat. Dan sepertinya lupa akan hal kemarin.

"Ramen saja sudah cukup dattebayo~" jawabku dengan lemas, sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk. Aku pun tertidur kembali.

"NARUTO-KUN~!" Naruko teriak di telingaku, sehingga aku terbangun dengan terkejut.

"Hei! Ada apa dattebayo? Kau sudah menganggu hari-hariku dattebayo! Dan sekarang menganggu tidurku!, kau mau apa?" kataku dengan kesal.

"A-ah... go-gomen..." katanya dengan muka tertunduk.

"Yah... tak apa..." aku bangun, lalu melihatnya. "oi, ada apa?"

"Oh ya... ada seorang perempuan sedang berada didepan rumah, apa dia temanmu? Naruto-kun?"

"...Ah! Hinata!" aku langsung buru-buru keluar, lalu disana aku melihat Hinata.

"A-ah... Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata menyapaku dengan muka yang merah.

"Ah... Ohayou" aku tersenyum.

"O-ohayou..., u-umm... Naruto-kun... si-siapa gadis itu?" Hinata melihat Naruko yang berada dibelakang Naruto. _E-eh?_ Aku menoleh kebelakang, ada Naruko yang sedang memperhatikkan Hinata.

Terima kasih sudah baca karangan saya ini, semoga kalian menyukainya :D | Maaf bila cerita ini gaje, garing, nggak lucu, kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, etc :D| Arigato bagi yang sudah menghargai saya :D| Arigato :)

Salam,

Akira-kunn (FanFiction)


End file.
